


Remember me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Gabriel wasn’t dead? Not yet. Not quite. What if Sam went back for him?Gabriel only has one wish. To be remembered by Sam.





	Remember me

Things had gone oh-so-wrong that night. They’d had to leave pretty sharpish, but something had drawn Sam into going back to that motel, hours into the dead of night and leaving Dean behind, asleep. It was best he not know.  
He had to admit that he had his apprehensions about returning. For one, Lucifer could still be there. Or one of the pagan Gods. Or any other gnarly creature that had been drawn like a vulture to the angel’s unceremonious grave.  
But then he was there. Somehow, without even thinking in the end, he’d found himself parked up in front of the motel in the impala. Dean would kill him if he found out.  
His feet carried him inside, curiosity and instinct winning out.  
And there Gabriel was, sprawled out on the floor. His wings were singed into the wooden floor he lay upon. He was dead.  
Then there was a wheeze of breath from his corpse.  
No. He was dying.  
“Gabriel- Gabriel!” Sam choked out, scurrying over to the corpse, almost falling over his own feet.  
“Sam...” Gabriel rasped.  
“It’s okay. I’m here. We’re gonna save you!”  
“No.”  
“What? What do you mean ‘no’?”  
“Too... too late.”  
“No, it’s not. It’s not too late.”  
“It is... Sam.”  
“I’m here, Gabriel.”  
“Promise me...”  
“What?”  
“Promise me you won’t forget me.”  
“I promise.”  
No response came from Gabriel.  
“Gabe? Gabriel!”  
He was dead.

——

Four years down the line, Sam didn’t think about Gabriel all too much. It wasn’t that he didn’t care. They just always had more pressing matters at hand. But he had kept him promise.  
“Hey. Sammy. Beer and look at this,” Dean grumbled out. He wasn’t a morning person. Sam laughed quietly to himself.  
“What is it?” He asked, handing his brother a beer without chiding him for the day drinking- it wasn’t worth it.  
“I think it’s a trickster.”  
Sam smiled to himself. Maybe it was. Maybe it could be.  
He could hope.


End file.
